Time after Time
by RosarioRome
Summary: Alright, HectorBriseis fanfic, what made her say "No" to men. And why is everyone acting like nothing has happened? A love so strong and pure that will endure the hardest of obstacles...Time.
1. New Life, New Time

Time after Time

**Summary**

Alright, this is a HectorBriseis fanfic. What made her say "No" to all men and why do they act like nothing has happened, when evidently everything has occurred. Strong love, pure love, undying love. Love that would endure the hardest of obstacles...time. (Read/Review)

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the city of Troy or any of the characters, gods, handsome men, scripts, Eric Bana, Orlando Bloom, Diane Kruger, and Rose Bryne. (HAHAHAHA) However, I do own this story.

**Authors Note: Okay people; please note that this is my first fanfic. My mailbox is always open for discussion, suggestions, critique, encouragement, explanation, and maybe later on a chance for you to request a scene.( liky, no liky ;-) Please be honest about my writing I'm seriously thinking of going into the business. Oh and don't worry I will not despair on you and leave you hanging like so many fan fiction authors.**

**Ch.1: New Time, New Life **

At times of needs the gods were always kind or cruel, unmerciful, but this time they were lenient. Troy was given a second chance, a new rebirth, a calm and peaceful sea; it would all be a new world. The morning it all began, was the day Odysseus buried Achilles. Aphrodite came before Zeus and said "Why have you forsaken these people?" Aphrodite was the goddess who in the eyes of Paris was the most beautiful goddess. It was she who had endowed Helen to Paris. "Why because I wish, why do I allow the sea to part, the heavens to break the….." Aphrodite spoke "the pyres to burn Troy." Zeus stared at her, he saw the young woman who stood before him, and he wondered if it had been worth listening to Hera, his wife. For you see this all began long before, it all began the day Paris chose Aphrodite to be the most beautiful goddess of Mt. Olympus, he was not erred, except that he chose Aphrodite and not Hera. He gave the golden apple to the right goddess, the fair goddess, and she rewarded him well. She prized him with Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world (Greece, Ionia, Macedonia, and Thebes). Aphrodite had doomed Troy and all her people, she had unleashed Hera's wrath on them and it was her job to do

something about it. She stood there; impatient she could feel Zeus eyes devouring her whole. Zeus spoke" This matter does not concern you, it never will." Aphrodite's fear was inevitable, she could still have to act fast "I have an offer" she said willfully "I advise you to stop middling in the lives of others. You may be beautiful and enchanting, but it is not a reason I would overlook to change the course of events" Zeus' patience was coming to an end, he had already had a bad morning, Poseidon had decide to send a storm just to avenge the death of his son, who by the way had been a complete dishonor. That caused problems for the Greeks who needed to return home. And now he had one of his youngest and unwise daughters of him begging to save mortals from a misfortune they long had a coming. "I am not interested in anything you have to say, Hera is still upset and inconsolable due to the

stunt you and that mortal hauled over her head. It was just another headache for me, and now here you are bothering me, because that is what this is it's a bother" he said in a voice Aphrodite had never heard before. She tried to hold back her tears, she had given her father a headache, and she had had no intention in angering him. She couldn't help it; it wasn't her fault that she had unspoken beauty. "But…" before she could respond, Zeus roared in shouts "and if you do not drop this matter once and for all, you will suffer the consequences" "What consequences?" she said urgently and panicked her voice was firm and still strong, but fear was behind it. "You shall be vanished," suddenly she stopped and walked out of the room vigorously. She tried, did what her limits permitted her to do, yet she failed.

Artemis had heard loud voices coming from the trial alcove, as she approached she saw Aphrodite run out of there crying. Artemis took this as an opportunity to talk to Zeus. She walked in an orderly fashion, Zeus was in his high chair deep in thought, she wondered what about. Her presence was to be applauded she was a woman, a warrior, lover of nature, wildlife and above anything else she loved to be kept anonymously where she could be peaceful. But not this time, no she had to say something. "Tell me if it is not a justifiable argument" she said as soon as she walked in. Zeus looked startled yet he knew to what she was referring to, "Good morning to you too" he said.

Disregarding his impertinence she looked at him in the eyes "Why, why must one man's stupidities end with the life of another who had nothing to do with them." This time he looked at her with a sense of respect and kindness, a different view then the one he had of Aphrodite. "Why because we are gods and they are mortals, why because they are faulty creatures and we are not, I guess you can say it's almost entertaining" he chuckled. "I came here to talk to you about Troy, well Hector" Zeus listened attentively. "He was a good man, an honorable man, he was loyal, he was loved, and he had a son…" "And many others were not in his situation, Artemis?" "Why should I consider this infatuation of yours with this man?" "It is not nearly an infatuation, I will not sit here and watch as you or any other god destroys my nature, eliminates my friends just because they think its entertainment."

Zeus contemplated her words, she had a point. "Little by little I dwindle with sorrow, due to the harm done to my…"she stopped talking. Zeus gazed at her "Why so much interest in this man?" "He was a pure man, he had a pure heart and he did not deserve to die such a terrible death, it was not his time to die" she had never spoken about anyone this way before and Zeus knew this he became compassionate of her it was almost pathetic. "What do you suggest I do?" he said calmly. "Give Troy a second chance, we them new life, spare them from the doom they perceptibly did not deserve." "New life?" Zeus questioned and agreed instantly. "Very well your Prince Hector will be given a second chance, but you do know this will change everything" "Yes" "This may turn to be something they cannot handle then to who will you plead?" "Perhaps Apollo will help you?" Artemis was pleased now everything that was would, not be, and what would not be, would be." Life would rewind 15 years before the Trojan War, all would continue as it had been 15 years before the tragedy. Time would wind back for Troy, no; time would wind back for Hector.

_Let me know what you think be honest. I had to set some background in the story; therefore, I made this chunk Ch.1. The story is still HectorBriseis format, but I must get some stuff out of the way before getting down to the chocolate filling. By the way I will mix true facts, with altered ones (for some reason people always wonder.)_

There will always be a note from me in the beginning and/or end of chapter.


	2. Sunday Morning

Time after Time

**Summary**

Alright, this is a HectorBriseis fanfic. What made her say "No" to all men and why do they act like nothing has happened, when evidently everything has occurred. Strong love, pure love, undying love. Love that would endure the hardest of obstacles...time. Rating subject to change in later chapters. (Read/Review)

**Disclaimer-** I unfortunately don't own anything related to Troy, well except this story. This is mine and only mine. Mine I tell you out from my own imagination. (Whispers) I'm honestly a very shy girl, but when writing I am unleashed.

**Authors Note: Right, this chapter did not turn out like I had planned, but hey it's all right.**

**Ch.2: Sunday Morning **

"Come on, we don't have to be here, if we don't want to" Paris said to Briseis. They were both seating in the front hearing

some boring speech from one of the high priests. "Paris don't be silly, of course we have to be here, what they would say

if we left." Paris looked at her with a questioning face, what was she kidding he wanted to leave and she wanted to stay?

"Who said we have to let them know we are gone?" Briseis had no intention of leaving; she wanted to listen to the lecture.

Hector and Priam were on the other side of Paris, the seating was from King to heir, to son, to princess.

Prim nudged at Hector when he heard a low snore. As Hector tried to pretend he had not been asleep for the last hour or

so he turned to his brother who was smiling for his brother's slip up. "It's not funny" Hector told him, Paris looked at him

and gave a laugh that echoed in the room. The high priest stopped talking, looked at the young Prince then his eyes

traveled to Hector and finally to Priam. His glare told Priam that his sons were at it …..again, well at least Paris. Briseis,

who had been listening attentively, turned around to glance at Hector, she occasionally always gazed at him, but it was only

a gaze nothing more. "You know it's funny, General Hec…." Paris broke in a laugh. Briseis reached and squeezed his

hand, to make him stop laughing.

She was always the one who controlled her cousins; they were always making her laugh. "Listen, get out of here you and

Brie it's too late for me, but you can still get out of it." Hector said containing his laugh. "That's what I've been telling her,

but she wants to stay, I guess" said Paris. "She told you that?" Hector said curiously. "Well, no but she hasn't move since,

I think I should stay for her sake" Paris seemed to understand that sometimes you have to make sacrifices no matter how

small or how boring. "Would you two be quiet" she said almost cross, although she could never be cross at them.

"Paris, jumped a moon and ate a cow" said Hector randomly, she laughed. He loved to make her laugh she was his refuge

when he was down. To Hector, Briseis was the light for his heart. He never really thought about it, but now when he saw

her, he didn't just see the young, sweet girl who always knows when to say the right things, now he saw her differently.

The high priest ended his sermon and everyone stood the King and his family were about to exit the gathering room. Priam

approached his niece and embraced her, he had always been proud of her. She was a light that had illuminated their lives

when his wife died, his sons had been in great pain when their mother died and Briseis parents had died a few years ago,

first her mother than her father so Priam being her only relative and the rightful relative took her in. She wore the princess

title rather loosely she never considered herself a princess, her father and Priam had been cousins and her mother had been

sister to Priam's wife, but she still hanged on to the title "princess" even when she had no intention in marrying royalty.

However, after all she lived in the Palace with the fairest King and the handsomest of men. Hector and Paris sat in the

outside courtyard their armour shun with the sun. They were chatting generally about life and love. Briseis walked out from

the gathering room, Hector saw her as she drew near them. Her brown long locks waved with the wind as did her robes,

white was her color, and white was a symbol of innocence and purity. He was lost in daydream, looking at her and

thinking the obvious he felt he should stop; he did and turned to Paris who had been talking since they had first sat down.

"Dear cousins, what are you doing here? Breakfast is about to be served" she said in a sweet voice. Paris had suddenly

stopped talking; he had noticed that Hector was no longer listening to him. "Come on, we don't want to be last now, do

we?" she reach and took Hector's arm and pulled him towards her. He was nervous of the feelings she had awoken,

together they walked down the corridors.

_There ya have it. Tell me what ya think i'll post ch. 3 and 4 in 2 days, well on Monday._


	3. Ch3 Brunch

**Time after Time**

**Summary**

Alright, this is a HectorBriseis fanfic. What made her say "No" to all men and why do they act like nothing has happened, when evidently everything has occurred. Strong love, pure love, undying love. Love that would endure the hardest of obstacles...time. (Read/Review)

**Disclaimer- **I wish….I had lived at the time, but I don't own it.

**Authors Note-** Thanx guys for the reviews, they are _my_ ray of light towards becoming a prominent writer. Well it's a start, right? But okay yes, this is a "Hector loves Briseis" story. I know it looks like something else since I throw in Paris often. And yeah, to me the whole cousin thing was weird too, so I explained how they're faaar relatives Also, my friend Kaylin, she's my beta, so I'll see that I fix the dialogue thing.

**Ch.3 Brunch**

Briseis walked down the corridor with Hector, Paris was right behind them.

"I heard you and Paris were going to go to the fields today" said Briseis in a

delighted voice. She hoped to be able to go to the fields with them; she loved to  
gather flowers in the northern fields.

"Yeah, we are going to go, but I feel like I should….I should go to town. I have  
some errands to run" Hector said, he said this and as soon as he said it he

regretted it.

"Oh, okay…" she said, one thing she couldn't understand was how insensitive

Hector was being.

As they approached the dinning room Priam was at the door frame he called on to his sons

"Hector, Paris, please come, I must have a word with you both."

Briseis let go of Hector's arm, she gave him a pat on his shoulder, when she knew who needed the support, Paris. Priam waited until Briseis was inside the dinning room, to start talking to both his sons.

"I would like for you to explain to me why is it that you cannot behave like your

supposed to behave" when he said this he looked at Paris.

"Father, I apologize for my poor manners early this morning" said Hector.

"I too…" Paris began to say when Priam interrupted him.

"I have no major problem with you Hector, it is your brother I'm worried about"

Priam's words were full of worry yet he said them in a carefree way.

Paris looked at his father with a blank expression on his face. He wanted everyone to stop thinking he was a fool, a boy. They were right, he knew his father's opinion, and Hector's was the same. He had to change. Priam stood tall for a man his age, he had to talk some sense into the young hooligan who was his son.

"And, what is this I hear about your love ventures with young women, Paris I did not raise you to be just any man, who thinks he can bed anyone. I certainly hope your not getting this example from Hector" said Priam in an altering voice.

Hector was utterly offended; he turned and looked at his father as he had said his name. Priam noticed his 'I do not' stare. He knew his eldest son was incapable of rendering to any woman. He knew Hector was a man of virtue and respect towards women. Both Hector and Paris were standing outside the dinning room, in the courtyard talking to their father. Well it was certainly obvious to Hector that everything was directed towards Paris.

" Hector, you are excused. I would like to talk to your brother alone in the  
conference room" Priam said in a calm yet agitated voice.

"Yes, sir" Hector said. He glanced at Paris and gave him the 'it's alright' look his  
brother so desperately needed.

Hector walked into the dinning room, casually thinking what was for breakfast/lunch. As he walked through the door, he heard Briseis' voice call him.

"Hector, hey I thought you had forgotten about me, where's uncle and Paris?" she  
said.

"Oh hey Brie, father had to talk to him about something" said Hector.

Hector sat down in the seat in front of her; the table was long and filled with food. All this time and she had not had a bite to eat. She had been waiting for her dear cousins and uncle in order to eat in a happy family environment. She looked at Hector in dismay, she noticed something troubled him, and she wanted to know. All these years she had had a brotherly affection towards him, but she began to think differently when one day while out in the fields she had lost the necklace her father

had made for her and she cried and cried endlessly until Hector made her another. He had made her a flower necklace to this day she still wore the flowers in her hair. They were the flowers he had given her; they were for her the first flowers anybody

had ever given her. Of course this had happened some time ago, but lately she had noticed him notice her from time to time.

Both were now sitting at the same table eating. Briseis was having berries, with raisin bread and lots of lettuce with some herb chicken. Hector was just having herb chicken with lettuce and tomato, the food was exquisitely delicious.

"I'm sorry Brie; I didn't forget about you, how can you say that?"

"that's alright, the food isn't going to get cold" she laughed.

Hector was a little nervous; he didn't know what to say, at least not anymore. They usually ate and talked, like good friends would talk to each other. But recently his behavior was just rude, and he didn't intend to be rude, he was just…..shy? I'm shy, Hector thought. Well I guess you learn something new about yourself everyday, who knew.

Briseis was eating her food quietly, while Hector stared at his tomatoes. She began to feel the uncomforted atmosphere that surrounded them. It was a little too quiet. Hector always talked to her, they joked and laughed. What was going on with him? Maybe she had said something that had bothered him.

"It's soo quiet here" she said hinting at him

Hector was interrupted from his daydream.

"What...um yes, it is a little quiet" he said rather quickly.

"Are you okay?" she said in a calm firm voice.

He needed to say something quick, he didn't want to answer too many questions they might give him away.

"The weather is nice today" he said in a reassuring voice.

Briseis stopped eating and turned to look at him, she could not believe what she was hearing. All this time and all he could say was something about how the weather was 'nice'.

"I meant to say that you were too quiet today, you've hardly spoken to me since well I can't remember when exactly" she said rather sadly.

"I don't see much of you anymore, now that you've taken up more responsibilities" Briseis said in an even more sadden voice.

Hector didn't like it when she said that, it was true but she had always been important to him. It hurt him to hear that she thought otherwise. Maybe he should tell her something, he should speak up and say it right there in there. Maybe he could tell her how important she is to him, how much he is falling in love with her, and how lucky he is to have her near him.

"I know what it is" she said childishly. "Is there a special someone?" she insinuated.

She didn't know why she had asked this question; in fact she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

Her words hit him like a heavy anchor splashing into the ocean. Now he knew he had to tell her soon. He just didn't know how soon.

"Do you have someone in mind?" he said tenuously.

Briseis wasn't sure if he was asking her the question or if he was simply asking if she knew who he liked. She honestly found he was hiding something from someone.

"Love is vague and not assuring" she said in a confident voice.

"Love is pure and hardly ever false" he replied

"You meet a person and feel a force, almost unnatural that pulls you towards them, and no matter how hard you try you can't seem to get away" he was looking at his empty plate, now. He wasn't sure what he had just said but he continued.

"Sometim…." He was interrupted by Briseis, who was sitting in her chair comfortably looking at him with big bright eyes.

"Love is betrayal, it causes pain, pain that grows within you, pain that never goes away, it makes scars that time does not heal" her words themselves were hurting him. She had a blank expression on her face. She sighed, and drank some water from a cup next to her.

Hector looked at her and he no longer wanted to tell her what he intended to.

"I have to admit that situations can get tough, but only love can mend its own wounds. I would have thought you were praying to Aphrodite for her approval of a good husband for you."

As soon as he had said this he regretted it. It was none of his business.

"Men are disgraceful Hector, I only wish I can find a man as kind and caring as uncle and as sweet and good-looking as you" she gave a short laugh.

"I do not pray for love, I pray for the well being of Troy, and of its people" she said

"As for who I pray to, I only pray to Apollo, our patron marvel" she said in  
confidence

She was acknowledging that she like him, this was his chance. He had to say something and he had to say it now.

She gave him a knowing glance, she looked into his eyes and ….she knew.

She knew, he knew she knew and now he had to leave quickly.

"I must get going, I need to…." He looked for something else to say. "I need to go into town" He stood up and walked down the corridor, his armor shined and his curls waved with the wind. It was indeed a good day.

Hector was walking down the corridor; he was overlooking what he had said to Briseis in the dinning room. He regretted to have left so suddenly, he shouldn't have, yet he did and he was sorry.

Briseis was still in the dinning room, sitting in her chair contemplating her conversation with Hector. He had feelings for her, she thought. Feelings as in loving feelings as in lets get married and have…..no she couldn't even continue to extend her imagination that far. No, no she had to get these thoughts off from her mind.

She got out from her chair and headed towards the kitchen where she complimented the cooks for preparing such a wonderful meal, she thought it was her job to do it now, Hector always did it.

Swiftly she ran out of the kitchen and into the temple, where she would reconstruct her train of thought.

Hector should have never left her alone; it had been inconsiderate of him, very much not like him. But he had to admit he hadn't been himself. He turned back, now being at the stables getting his horse from one of the stable boys; he hesitated and went back to the palace. He was going to apologize, and if she brought it up they would talk about it or he might as well bring it up and tell her the truth.

As Hector approached the courtyard he saw Briseis walking into the temple. He was determined and somewhat confident in himself he walked towards the temple. She was praying, her knees on the cold, stone, marvel floor. Her dress, white as snow, her beauty was divinity. She looked very peaceful, his definition of angelic. He could wait, _they _could wait.

He walked out of the temple and found that Paris was walking out of the conference room. Paris had the 'what are you doing here?' expression on his face.

"Ready?" Paris said.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" said Hector

"Father, lectured me. I should….value women and respect them for who they are" said Paris in a hearting voice.

"And isn't that what I've always told you?" said Hector giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Where's Briseis?" Paris asked unknowingly.

"I don't know, I ….I saw her go in the temple" Hector said as if he didn't want to tell him in the first place.

Briseis had been in her chamber for hours now, she had gone to pray in the morning after talking with Hector, and now it was almost nightfall neither he nor Paris had bothered to look for her or had she wanted to leave her room. So for her convenience it was working for her. She stayed in her room; she was lying in her bed staring at the clear night sky, no stars tonight.

"Paris, I' m glad your going to be more responsible from now on, the weight was getting kind of heavy" said Hector he gave Paris a laugh.

" Do you believe, that I can do this?" said Paris shaky voice.

"Yes I do, I believe you can wait until you find a worthy maiden of your affections." Hector said obviously referring to his own situation.

"Who do you love Hector?" Paris said in disbelief

"I love someone who loves no one, at least not in the way one would hope" said Hector sadly. His eyes began to fill up with sentiment and fear.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Hector was in no mood to answer his brother's question, he wanted to go home and think things through.

"We must head back home Paris" he said.

"But…" Paris protested, his oldest and only brother had a woman of his affection and he didn't want to talk about it, well he knew you couldn't expect him to freely talk about his love life so casually.

They were both up a hill not far from home talking, and now they were mounting their horses, to go home. On the way back home the only conversation they had was the one about their mother and how good their childhood had been around her. The only other female companionship they had had was with Briseis and she was a different story.

They arrived at he palace gates the guards let them in, but not before chatting with Hector. Paris was tired and he didn't want to hang around while Hector talked to the guards, about what gods know what.

It wasn't long before Hector walked his horse home. He was exhausted, he wanted to relax in order to focus and be ready for the next day.

As he was walking through the corridors he saw a shadow in the dark. He decided to follow whoever it was to where ever it was they were going. He studied the way this person walked the silhouette was thin, and …..it hit him he came closer. And he saw Briseis walk inside Apollo's temple once again.

_Author Note: Okay, this chap took me some time and contemplation a whole day. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews I love them. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you. So, okay read and review please ooh that sounds too demanding Dear Readers, Please read and Review -) Thanks again to everyone, the only reason my grammar is good is because I've had great English teachers. LUV ya, remember reviews make me update sooner. Ooh tell me was this format easier to read?_


	4. Ch4 Gardenus Incentus

**Time after Time**

**Summary**

Alright, this is a HectorBriseis fanfic. What made her say "No" to all men and why do they act like nothing  
has happened, when evidently everything has occurred. Strong love, pure love, undying love. Love that  
would endure the hardest of obstacles...time. (Read/Review)

**Disclaimer- I would fight with Apollo himself in order to keep it. of course the goddesses would be on my side Girl Power Hence I don't own it.**

**Authors Note- Sunday morning and I'm writing chapter 4 when I should be writing my English paper on the Odyssey, that's due tomorrow. Ummmmm no worries though, it's a piece of cake. **

**Ch. 4 Gardenus Incentus**

Hector followed Briseis, and he saw her there inside the temple lighting candles and fixing the altars. He would have gone inside, but he didn't want to startle her. He began to walk out when accidentally his hand hit the stone pillar and he let out a yelp. Briseis turned around and saw no one; she was much too busy to go outside to see who it was. She continued to place cloths and flowers along with candles on the altars. From an early age, when her parents died she had absolved herself into prayer. She was calm and not at all worried whenever there was news of war or hardships. She prayed for peace, but more than anything she prayed for her cousin Hector. To her he was everything, he took care of them, he was always by her side, but she only wished she could be by his side forever, if only she could that is.

Hector was walking towards the courtyards were it was quiet. After sitting there, he began to feel sleepy, it would be best if he went to bed.

Briseis had finished setting up the altar for mid-days ceremony. She too was tired, and a little sentimental. Her parents had died on a night like this one, but that wasn't the only thing that worried her. She began to walk out side of the temple and into the garden. Sitting in a bench she began to think about how her life was changing or rather not changing. All her friends would always talk about how they would marry, and now that they had she had no friends left. Hector and Paris were men and therefore it wouldn't be appropriate for them to continue to spend as much time with her, and frankly she didn't want to give her uncle any ideas about a husband. She

didn't want one, for one reason, she was afraid of the commitment between a man and a woman.

The sky was dark bleu and the wind blew a soft soothing breeze. Hector was awoken by a guard who was going home to rest.

"My Prince are you alright?" said the guard

Hector opened his eyes, to see the guard Themus staring at him. He wondered if Themus had heard him talk in his sleep.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just tired" Hector said

"Go home Themus your wife must be waiting for you, I'll take care of the vigilance for you" said Hector.

"But, General…" said Themus

"It's alright, I can't sleep anyway" said Hector still in a sleepy voice.

Hector made got up from the bench and began to walk down the corridors. It was his duty to make sure everything was alright. After all he had dismissed Themus, and now he was walking to and forth the corridors.

Briseis was dipping her feet in the fountain in front of her; her robes were as clean as could be. She reminisced about the day; she seemed to recall what Hector had told her, and the look he had in his eyes when he had said it. Eyes that paced with time the yearning he had held for so long. She began to cry, tears and tears were shed onto the fountain. Her reflection stared back at her she was disgusted, afraid someone might hear her she let out a quiet sob. But once she released that there was no one around her tears and cries just flowed out into the air.

Hector began to walk towards the garden; he wanted to see if the Jasmines were yet in bloom. As he came near he could smell the sweet Jasmines, he wanted to cut some for Briseis they were her favorite. He heard someone crying and thinking that whoever it was might be in trouble he ran as fast as he could.

Rushing past the bushes he saw who it was that was sitting in a bench much in distress, Briseis. Hector slowing his pace he knelt besides her, she didn't want him of all people to look at her, why oh why did he have to come, she thought. Not because she disliked him did she want him to leave, but because she now understood what was going on between them. Up till this point all they had done was to stare at each other and communicate infallibly with their eyes.

Finally Hector said in a soft voice that seemed like he was putting a baby to sleep

"Ssshhh, Ssshhh, Ssshhh"

He held her in his arms, and kissed her brow. She found comfort in his strong built embrace he had her in. He smelled her hair, the skies were bleu, stars began to shine, and the cool breezy wind blew the jasmine aroma into their faces.

"What do you do here at night? Pray?" said Hector quietly

"I only pray for you, that you will be alright. I don't pray for your love because I know I will never have it. I will be happy to know you are alive and well even if it means you won't be by my side" she said

She couldn't believe what she had said. How dare she just blur that out? So much for the well kept secret, well she thought it was bound to slip out sooner or later.

"Brie, look at me" he said when he saw she had looked away.

"I love you; I can't stop thinking about you, I just wanted for you to know it. Briseis there is no one in this world more important to me than you" he said in his sweetest most honest voice he had ever presented.

Hearing him, having him knelt before her, she could not stand it this was all too sudden this was all too…….real.

She began to cry even more, her resignation to never be….beholden was much too great.

"This is our time, our chance to change something, I can feel it" he said.

His head dropped onto her lap where she caressed his curls, his face, his eyes dropped heavily with sleep.

Something overtook her and a voice from within her told her to lighten up, to change, to open up, to let go. A sudden silence danced with the sky, all was well she drew near to his ear and said "sleep, a new day will dawn."

_Oh this chapter took me the longest, I almost didn't wan t to finish it. But hey I said almost. I personally think I could have done a better job with the dialogue, but the folks have forbid me to read anymore of those novels so lets be merciful .Kailyn has been busy with the cool foreign exchange student that now lives with her and is heading back to China as we speak so ahhh. I have bad news though well up to this point I think this story will have 10 to 12 chapters. Yes I know, but how much do you think I can stretch the time issue? IDK I guess I have high expectations of my own stories. It honestly drives me insane I wish I was more laid back, I need to relax breathe . But yes, the chapter shortage is just a guess, not for sure. Okay, read and review I would do it for you! LUv u all! _


End file.
